Mr Kind Hearted
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, hal yang Fang inginkan adalah bertemu dengan Tuan Baik Hati. Pemberi hidup untuknya. BoiFang. Happy Birthday Fang!


**Disclaimer: I dont't own BoBoiBoy**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo, Modified age, AU, Sho-ai, Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Fang**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Fang..."

Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan itu tersenyum pada wanita yang menyapanya. "Pagi juga Ying..." Melangkah mendekati Ying dan membantunya membawa sarapan ke meja makan.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku Fang, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Ying tersenyum lembut pada perlakuan sopan Fang padanya.

Ying jauh lebih tua dua puluh tahun dari Fang, ia sudah seperti orang tua bagi Fang namun sedari kecil ia meminta Fang memanggilnya dengan nama tanpa embel-embel apapun. Ia pula yang telah mengasuh Fang sejak pemuda itu berumur tujuh tahun.

"Ah tak apa," Fang duduk dikursinya bersamaan dengan Ying meletakkan segelas susu hangat dihadapannya.

Dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, Fang berdiri menyelempangkan tasnya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," seru Ying dari dapur.

Setengah berlari pemuda tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas itu keluar dari pintu rumah dan menuju gerbang. Beberapa tetangga yang hendak berangkat kerja menyapanya di jalan yang ia balas dengan senyum sopan.

Setibanya di sekolah, Fang menuju kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. "Pagi Fang," sapa Yaya. Sahabat Fang.

"Pagi."

"Hei, Fang lusa sepupuku ingin mengadakan pesta, kau mau datang?" Yaya membuka obrolan pagi mereka.

Sebelah alis Fang terangkat. "Sepupumu?"

Yaya mengangguk semangat. "Iya, tapi dia lebih tua dariku sekitar tiga belas tahun. Dia baik. Dia akan mengadakan pesta untuk perayaan peringatan tiga puluh tahun perusahaannya."

Kening Fang berkerut samar. "Tiga puluh tahun? Kalau dia tua darimu tiga belas tahun berarti umurnya saat ini juga tiga puluh, masa dia sudah buat perusahaan sejak lahir sih?"

Yaya hampir _facepalm_ dibuatnya. "Tentu saja tidak! Perusahaan itu didirikan oleh orang tuanya." Fang hanya ber-ooh ria. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau datang tidak?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya," ujar Fang tampak ragu. "Aku 'kan tidak kenal sepupumu, rasanya tidak sopan, aku 'kan bukan keluargamu."

"Oh, ayolah Fang, temani aku di pesta nanti. Tidak ada sanak saudaraku yang sepantaran denganku, aku tidak ingin kesepian," pinta Yaya memasang wajah paling memelas.

"Ugh," Fang bimbang menatap wajah sahabatnya.

"Pleaseeee... kau 'kan bukan orang asing lagi bagi orang tuaku. Nanti kukenalkan kau juga pada sepupuku," bujuk Yaya lagi.

Menghela nafas, Fang akhirnya menyerah juga. "Baiklah..."

"Yeay!" sorak Yaya senang. "Terimakasih Sobatku..."

Fang hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Fang," sahut Ying saat pemuda yang disebut masuk dari pintu depan sedangkan Ying bersih-bersih di ruang tengah. "Hey, makan siang dulu!" serunya saat melihat Fang langsung naik tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Nanti saja Ying," balas Fang tanpa menoleh. Setibanya di kamar ia segera duduk dihadapan komputer dan menghidupkan alat itu. Segera ia membuka akun e-mail miliknya. Dan sebuah senyum terbit saat melihat satu nama di kotak masuknya.

XXX. Hanya itu yang menjadi nama akun e-mail itu. Tapi Fang selalu memanggilnya Tuan Baik Hati. Panggilan itu lebih sesuai menurut Fang.

Fang mengklik sekali dan membacanya.

 _Halo Fang..._

 _Apa kabarmu?_

 _Bagaimana sekolahmu? Nilaimu pasti tetap bagus seperti biasanya._

 _Sekarang sudah April saja, sebentar lagi kau akan berulang tahun ya, yang ke tujuh belas pula. Mereka bilang kalau umur tujuh belas itu spesial. Apa kau ingin merayakannya? Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta. Aku dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya, mintalah pada Ying untuk mengurusnya._

 _Segitu saja._

 _Salam dariku._

Senyum Fang makin terkembang. Dadanya penuh oleh ledakan rasa senang. Tanpa menunggu sedetikpun ia segera menuliskan balasan.

 _Kepada Tuan Baik Hati..._

 _Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri? Kuharap juga baik._

 _Sekolah berjalan dengan lancar dan nilaiku tetap bagus. Sekolah menyenangkan karena ada sahabatku Yaya yang ramah, walau kalau musim ujian datang dia tiba-tiba melihatku seperti musuh saja. Sifatnya yang selalu ingin di puncak itu benar-benar menakutkan kadang-kadang._

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengadakan pesta apapun. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tuan Baik Hati dan juga Ying. Aku sudah senang merayakannya hanya dengan Ying dan Yaya saja._

Fang berhenti mengetik dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lama. Ragu untuk menuliskan apa yang telah lama bersarang dipikirannya. Lima menit kemudian, setelah kontenpelasi panjang dan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada ia akhirnya menuliskannya juga.

 _Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas dapat mengucapkan terimakasih ku langsung padamu. Itu jauh terasa lebih istimewa._

 _Salam_

 _Fang._

Setelah mengirim surat singkatnya, Fang beranjak membaringkan tubuh ke tempat tidur. Memikirkan hidupnya yang hampir telah berlangsung tujuh belas tahun. Dan dalam waktu yang telah berlalu lama itu, tak ada yang paling ia syukuri selain ditolong oleh orang yang ia sebut Tuan Baik Hati.

Kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya pada sebuah kecelakaan semenjak kecil, bahkan ia tidak ingat lagi seperti apa rupa kedua orang tuanya, ia ditempatkan di sebuah panti. Panti itu kecil, tidak terlalu memadai dan tidak semua anak menyukai dirinya. Figurnya yang lebih halus dari anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya membuat dia terkadang diejek.

Kulit yang lebih putih, mata yang sipit, tubuh yang ringkih dan garis wajah yang halus, membuat anak laki-laki lain tak menyenanginya akan rupa eloknya. Dan hal itu tidak pernah membuatnya takut untuk membela dirinya diantara anak-anak yang lebih besar dan kuat. Melawan dengan tekad yang keras.

Sampai pada umurnya yang ketujuh, seorang pria mengantarnya ke rumah yang saat ini ia tinggali. Pemilik panti bilang padanya kalau seseorang telah mengadopsinya. Bukan sebagai anak kelihatannya. Lebih tepat dibilang kalau orang itu memberinya kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Pria yang mengantarnya itu adalah sopir dari orang yang telah berbaik hati memberinya kehidupan yang lebih baik. Ia mengantarnya ke rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun bagus yang diurus oleh Ying dan menjadikan Ying sebagai pengurusnya sekaligus.

Namun sejak ia menempatkan kaki dirumah ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang yang telah menjadi pahlawan dalam hidupnya. Jangankan bertemu, tahu seperti apa wajahnya saja tidak.

Hanya berkirim surat elektronik ia dapat berhubungan dengan orang itu. Dan kegiatan tersebut menjadi hal yang paling ia sukai.

.

.

Fang menatap datar ruangan luas yang terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu kristal besar yang tergantung di langit-langit. Alunan piano terdengar menggema, membawakan lagu yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu. Fang melirik Yaya yang sedang menyesap minumannya. Pesta yang dikatakan Yaya jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari bayangannya.

Setengah menyesal karena ia begitu tak nyaman akan hal-hal seperti ini. Tamu-tamu yang ramai dengan pakaian formal, dekorasi yang elegan, makanan dan minuman kelas satu, pelayan yang silih berganti melayani undangan, serta grup okestra musik yang memainkan lagu-lagu klasik yang tidak ia mengerti.

Tapi pusat dari perhatian semua orang di ruangan adalah sang direktur yang menyelenggarakan pesta ini.

Fang diam-diam melirik sepupu Yaya yang sedang beramah-tamah pada tamu undangannya. Beberapa partner bisnis, beberapa kenalan dan keluarga jauh dan sisanya para gadis yang ingin perhatiannya.

Nah, darisana kalian seharusnya sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sepupu Yaya itu tampan 'kan?

Dia terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang telah menginjak tiga puluh. Berpakaian dengan jas formal dan elegan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berotot tapi tak berlebihan. Dada dan bahunya yang bidang sangat proposional.

Belum lagi wajahnya, garis wajah yang tegas, mata cokelat yang tajam namun bersinar hangat, senyum sopan dan ramah yang tidak goyah sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap tapi ada sejumput rambut yang berwarna putih yang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Namun terlihat serasi untuknya.

Fang sempat bertanya pada Yaya apakah rambut putih itu adalah uban yang mungkin dimiliki sepupunya karena stress. Yang hasilnya ia mendapat sebuah pukulan di belakang kepalanya. Hal yang kadang memang dilakukan Yaya jika menurutnya Fang mengeluarkan komentar konyol dan tak masuk akal yang terpikir oleh otaknya tanpa maksud menyinggung. Hanya pada dasar penasaran atau tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kembali melirik Yaya yang ternyata juga sedang menatap sepupunya, ekspresi gadis itu sedikit berubah-ubah dan membuat Fang keheranan. Melirik pada si sepupu lagi yang ternyata juga sedang menatap Yaya diam-diam sambil tetap meladeni lawan bicaranya. Air wajahnya juga berganti-ganti samar.

Fang mengedipkan mata bingung lalu kembali melirik Yaya, setelah itu baru ia mengerti, gadis itu sedang bicara isyarat dengan sepupunya.

Sang sepupu tampak pamit dari orang-orang yang tengah bicara padanya. Para partner bisnisnya mengangguk sedangkan para gadis tampak kecewa. Pria itu berjalan lurus ke arah meja yang ditempati Fang dan Yaya. Mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan keduanya.

"Halo Yaya," sapanya pada Yaya.

"Halo juga Kak," balas Yaya tersenyum senang. "Mari kuperkenalkan dengan sahabat terbaikku," ujarnya menggaet lengan Fang mendekat dengan tiba-tiba sehingga pemuda itu kaget dan nyaris jatuh ke samping kalau bukan karena refleknya yang bagus.

Fang memberi tatapan kesal pada Yaya yang diacuhkan gadis tersebut. "Namanya Fang, kami teman sekelas." Yaya menatap Fang sejenak lalu menatap kembali sepupunya. "Nah Fang, ini sepupuku, Kak Boboiboy."

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum hangat. "Boboiboy, salam kenal Fang."

' _Nama yang aneh,'_ batin Fang. Fang menyambut jabat tangannya. "Fang," ucapnya dan mengulas senyum basa-basi.

"Jadi Fang, Kak Boboiboy ini hebat lho, dia memegang alih perusahaan orang tuanya saat baru berumur dua puluh, sudah begitu dia jadi direktur yang hebat. Sukses sekali." Jelas Yaya dengan nada bangga. Seolah yang ia pamerkan tadi adalah anaknya sendiri.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau berlebihan Yaya, aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang diamanahkan ayahku saja," ujarnya merendah. Kemudian berpaling pada Fang.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Fang? Kenapa kau bisa tahan berteman dengan Yaya? Kuharap dia tidak memaksamu untuk memakan biskuit-biskuit percobaanya." Boboiboy mengerling jahil pada Yaya yang dibalas protesan oleh sahabat Fang itu.

Fang tersenyum tipis oleh ledekan Boboiboy pada Yaya. "Yaya baik kok, walau kadang cerewet," Yaya protes padanya sekarang. "Dan yap, dia masih tetap memaksaku untuk menghabiskan biskuit percobaanya," Fang tersenyum jenaka pada Yaya yang membuat sang gadis cemberut dan mencubitnya.

Boboiboy tertawa. "Fang, kau sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan, tidak heran Yaya senang bercerita tentangmu." Pria itu melempar senyum menawan pada Fang yang entah kenapa salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kuharap bukan cerita-cerita memalukan," gumamnya.

"Bukan kok. Dia cerita punya teman pintar, baik dan juga cantik," Boboiboy tersenyum menggoda.

Pipi Fang bersemu lalu menatap tajam Yaya. Yang dibalas dengan wajah cuek. "'Kan memang begitu," Yaya tertawa melihat wajah Fang yang makin cemberut. Tahu sekali kalau sahabatnya gampang dibuat kesal kalau dibilang cantik dan sejenisnya.

"Tak usah malu begitu Fang, aku bercanda kok, tapi memang kau manis sih, hehehe," Boboiboy terkekeh pelan. Fang membuang muka yang mulai terasa memanas, biasanya ia akan kesal sekali kalau ada yang mengatakan wajahnya cantik, manis, imut atau sebangsanya. Tapi kali ini ia hanya merasa malu.

Seseorang mendatangi Boboiboy dan berbisik padanya, Boboiboy mengangguk dan orang itu pergi, tampaknya tadi itu adalah bawahan Boboiboy. "Maaf ya, ada hal yang harus kulakukan," ujarnya tersnyum minta maaf. "Tapi senang bicara pada kalian, kuharap nanti kita bertemu lagi Fang," ucapnya tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Fang menuangkan makanan yang ada dalam wajan penggorengan yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis ke dua buah piring. "Nih," pemuda itu meletakkan masakan yang baru selesai ia masak ke hadapan Yaya yang duduk manis di meja makan kemudian ia sendiri mengambil tempat duduk.

"Thank you~ Fang~," seru Yaya sumringah menyendok makanannya dengan mata berbinar.

Fang hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kekanakan sahabatnya lalu mulai menyendok makan malamnya sendiri.

Hari ini pemuda bernetra violet itu menemani sahabatnya yang sendiri di rumah karena keluarganya pergi untuk suatu urusan. Memang biasanya Fang akan menemani sampai keluarga Yaya pulang. Keluarga Yaya sendiri sudah sangat mempercayai Fang, menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi mereka nyaman saja meninggalkan Yaya berdua dengan Fang.

"Kau tahu tidak Fang," ucap Yaya tiba-tiba. Fang mengangkat wajah dan melihat gadis dihadapannya mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku kesal deh dengah Kak Boboiboy."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alis. "Lho kok tiba-tiba? Kau selalu bilang dia itu baik bukan?"

"Iya, hanya saja masalahnya, dia itu 'kan sudah tiga puluh tahun tapi masih saja belum mau menikah. Aku kasihan melihat dia didesak terus sama orang tuanya. Tapi dia selalu santai-santai saja."

"Yah... kalau untuk ukuran orang seperti dia kurasa tidak akan sulit untuk mencari jodoh, di pesta waktu itu saja banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya."

"Tapi Fang, orang sesibuk dia itu seharusnya mulai serius untuk mencari pasangan yang akan mengurusnya." Yaya kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian menghela nafas lalu menatap serius sahabatnya. "Kau pasti akan sangat sempurna untuk jadi pasangannya Fang."

Fang tersedak makanannya. Buru-buru meraih gelas berisi air minum lalu kemudian menatap galak sahabatnya, seolah Yaya sudah gila. Ya, sahabatnya itu pasti sudah benar-benar sakit, mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan seriusnya.

"Jangan bercanda yang aneh-aneh Yaya, tidak lucu!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius kok, Kau itu baik, pintar, pandai ngurus rumah dan masak lagi."

Fang menggerutu. "Kau lupa ya? Aku 'kan cowok!"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yaya menantang. "Kak Boboiboy pasti bahagia kalau pasangannya itu kamu. Kalian terlihat cocok sekali."

Fang tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba panas. "Kami baru bertemu tiga kali dan kau sudah bilang kami terlihat serasi?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Fang sudah bertemu dua kali lagi dengan sepupu Yaya tersebut, hanya dalam pertemuan singkat.

Yaya mengangguk. "Ya. Bahkan aku pikir kalian sudah terlihat cocok sejak dari pertama bertemu."

"Agh. Sudah ah! Jangan dibahas lagi!" seru Fang kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak suka Kak Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya penuh selidik. "Ku pikir kau menyukainya."

"Aku menyukainya bukan dalam artian yang kau pikirkan Yaya."

"Oh benarkah?~" Yaya tersenyum jahil. "Jadi kenapa kau selalu merona bicara dengannya?"

"Aku tidak!"

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Fang!"

Fang yang baru membuka pintu, yang tadi terdengar diketuk, segera roboh begitu mendapat terjangan maut Yaya. Gadis itu langsung loncat memeluknya.

"Yaya!"

"Duh, sobat manisku ini sudah tambah besar~"

"Yaya, cepat bangkit dariku!"

"Mou!" Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tetap saja bangkit dari posisinya. Fang men-death glare sahabatnya sembari bangkit.

"Hehehe..."

"Ah, Yaya..." Yaya terseyum begitu Ying mendekati mereka.

"Halo Ying. Pestanya belum mulai tanpa aku 'kan?" gadis berpakaian dominan pink itu menyeringai.

Wanita berkacamata bundar itu terkekeh geli. "Belum kok Yaya."

Fang memutar bola mata. "Lagipula tidak ada pesta."

"Nonsense," sela Yaya. "Selama ada kue ulang tahun itu disebut pesta," sahutnya sambil melangkah masuk dengan santai.

Fang mengekori kedua perempuan itu menuju dapur. Ying tersenyum lembut sembari meletakkan kue ulang tahun yang ia buat sendiri. Menyalakan lilin kecil yang ada di atasnya.

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday Happy birthday dear Fang..."

Fang tersenyum manis sebelum meniup lilin.

"Nah cepat potong, Fang!" tukas Yaya. Fang menuruti keinginannya, meletakkan potongan kue pada dua piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Ying dan Yaya. Mereka memakan kue sambil bercanda. Sampai pada akhirnya Yaya memberikan hadiah yang ia bawa.

"Apa ini?" ucap Fang penasaran menatap kadonya yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru gelap. Dengan cepat pemuda beriris violet itu membuka kadonya. "Wow, thanks Yaya," ujarnya senang mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berwarna ungu gelap dari kotaknya.

"Nah, Fang, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang ingin ku berikan padamu," ucap Ying lembut.

"Tak apa Ying, aku punya banyak utang terim kasih padamu selama ini telah mengurusku," ujar Fang memeluk Ying.

"Tapi," Ying bicara lagi membuat Fang menatapnya bingung. "Aku rasa kau akan menyukai yang satu ini."

Senyum misterius Ying membuat Fang semakin penasaran. "Kurasa kau sudah terlalu penasaran dengan identitas pahlawanmu," Fang melebarkan mata.

"Tuan Baik Hati?"

Ying mengangguk. "Dia ingin memberimu hadiah juga Fang," bisik Ying. "Dia sudah menunggumu di luar."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Fang langsung melepaskan pelukan pada Ying dan berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Membeku seketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di pintu.

Netra nilanya melebar dibalik kacamata. "Boboiboy ..." bisiknya tercekat.

Boboiboy berdiri di depan pintu, memakai mantel cokelat dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Selamat ulang tahun Fang..."

"Kau..." Fang tiba-tiba kosong, tidak bisa bicara.

Sebuah elusan hinggap di kepala Fang. "Ah, kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik." Ujarnya lembut. "Tapi tetap sama manisnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Fang tercekat. Mendongak pada pria tampan di depannya. Perlahan senyum terbit di bibirnya. Ia langsung memeluk Boboiboy erat.

"Jadi itu kau? Terima kasih. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan itu langsung padamu. Terima kasih," gumam Fang mengubur wajah di dada Boboiboy.

.

.

" _Terima kasih banyak atas donasi nak Boboiboy pada panti kami," ujar wanita tua itu dengan mata haru._

 _Boboiboy tersenyum lembut. "Tak perlu Bu, saya senang dapat membantu sedikit." Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun yang baru saja diangkat menjadi direktur itu menatap keluar jendela saat mendengar suara ribut._

" _Dasar lemah, tubuh mirip cewek seperti itu mana bisa berkelahi," ejek seorang anak berkulit kecokelatan pada anak laki-laki yang terduduk di halaman dengan baju kotor oleh tanah dan debu. Anak laki-laki tersebut mengelap ujung bibirnya yang memerah, bekas dipukul. Anak itu menatap tajam anak-anak lain yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya yang ringkih serta kulitnya yang putih memperlihatkan bekas pukulan lain._

" _Masih mau melawan?" tanya anak lain dengan nada meremehkan._

" _Ya," anak itu susah payah berdiri lalu mengangkat wajah yang penuh tekad. "Aku tidak lemah! Bukan hak kalian untuk mengatakan ku lemah. Aku jauh lebih kuat dari yang kalian pikir, karena aku tidak mau kalah oleh orang-orang yang senang menindas yang lain!" Ia berucap dengan nada tegas._

 _Anak-anak lain tampak kembali marah dan bersiap memukulinya lagi jika tidak dihentikan oleh pemilik panti yang berteriak dari jendela. Anak-anak itu kemudian langsung berlari. Ibu panti memanggil seorang anak remaja perempuan untuk mengobati anak yang tadi dipukuli._

" _Ah, maafkan kami nak Boboiboy, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi tapi anak-anak itu nakal sekali," ucap wanita tua itu tak enak._

 _Boboiboy hanya diam lalu kembali buka mulut, "Oh ya, Bu, anak yang tadi, aku ingin mengadopsinya."_

 _Sang ibu panti terkejut. "Benarkah? Kau mengadopsinya? Sebagai anak? Kurasa kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua angkat."_

 _Boboiboy tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan membiayai hidupnya, memberinya pendidikan dan pengurus."_

" _Oh," sang pemilik panti tertegun, tapi kemudian tersenyum senang. "Saya mengerti, anda baik sekali, anak itu memang pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, ia anak yang baik dan pintar."_

" _Besok akan saya kirim orang untuk menjemputnya."_

.

.

Boboiboy meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Fang. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku kagum sekali. Belum pernah kulihat mata penuh tekad seperti itu. Mata dengan warna violet paling indah yang pernah yang kulihat."

Fang mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum manis. Boboiboy balas tersenyum hangat. Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Fang. Lama dan lembut. Fang menutup mata dan mengeratkan pelukannyaa.

Ying dan Yaya tersenyum. Bahagia melihat keduanya.

Fang membuka kelopak mata. Boboiboy balas menatapnya. "Happy birthday, dear Fang."

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Happy (belated) Birthday Fang! Duh, maaf ya telat. Maaf juga kalau rada aneh, aku udah puasa nulis selama beberapa bulan demi ujian TT^TT

Pas pertama nulis lagi, typo berhamburan dan susunan kalimat yang kebuat PARAH abis. Aku berhenti nulis sebentar dan shock sendiri pas baca kalimat yang baru ketulis.

Dan, untuk yang masih inget dan menunggu kelanjutan fic ku yang satu lagi, Sorry I Deny my Feelings, dimohon untuk lebih bersabar lagi. Chap 15 masih kosong, fic itu adalah fic yang paling tidak mau kusentuh selama ujian. Apalagi karena disana puncaknya, aku bakalan banyak moles dan ngedit maka prosesnya pun bakal lebih lama.

Jaa, maafkan ketelatan dan maafkan keanehan fic ini. Bagiku yang penting mah BoiFang! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! ^^


End file.
